


Between Your Thighs (Is Where I Want To Be)

by punkymonkeyscience



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluffy Ending, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: Somewhere between the rough kisses and soft touches that Lorraine felt something change.





	Between Your Thighs (Is Where I Want To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charlize Theron. That's all I want to leave you with.

Delphine softly groaned as Lorraine pushed against the wall of her hotel room. Lorraine immediately grabbed Delphine's face and leaned down slightly to kiss her. The kiss was deepened by Delphine as quickly as Lorraine took things over again. Her teeth scraped across Delphine's bottom lip, biting down and pulling lightly before her tongue pushed it way past Delphine's lips. Delphine moaned into the kiss as Lorraine pulled her up into her arms, legs instinctively wrapping around the tall blonde's waist. Lorraine pushed Delphine off of her and onto the bed, liking that the younger woman met her halfway there and didn't back down from any of Lorraine's attempts at seizing complete control. 

"Fuck." Lorraine moaned as Delphine sucked on a spot just behind her ear. She slunk down the bed, managing to take part of Delphine's dress with her. She pulled Delphine up from the bed and kissed her, catching her when she jumped up into her arms once more. Lorraine turned, accidentally slamming Delphine into the door harder than she'd originally meant to. Lorraine moved the girl up slightly and kissed along her collarbone, occasionally biting softly. 

As Lorraine's assault ventured further down, she released Delphine from her grasp and dropped down to her knees. When Lorraine's lips met the hem of Delphine's underwear, the blonde felt herself being pulled up to face Delphine. Delphine pulled off the majority of Lorraine's clothing, leaving the woman in nothing but black undergarments. Delphine looked over Lorraine with a predatory look and Lorraine smirked to herself, finding it amusing that the younger woman believed she'd end with control that night. 

Lorraine moved closer to Delphine once more and kissed her, this time it being more tongue and teeth than anything. She unclasped Delphine's bra as she did and kissed down Delphine's torso before getting rid of the bra by carelessly tossing it behind her. Lorraine took one of Delphine's nipples into her mouth, lightly sucking and scraping her teeth against it before moving onto the other one and then kissing down to where she'd been before Delphine attempted to regain control. Lorraine looked up at Delphine for confirmation, both of their eyes darkened by lust. 

Delphine nodded and Lorraine hooked her fingers around the edges of her underwear and pulled them down. Both of Delphine's legs were then put over Lorraine's shoulders by the blonde as she teased the brunette by licking, biting, and scratching at her inner thigh. Lorraine diverted her attention to where Delphine really needed it when she felt a pair of hands in her hand begin to pull. Lorraine teased her a bit more by making light jabs at Delphine's clit with her tongue. She steadied Delphine by holding onto her thighs and began to tease at her entrance with her tongue.

"F-fuck." Delphine moaned out as Lorraine's tongue dipped inside of her. Delphine's back arched, forcing Lorraine's tongue deeper inside of her. Lorraine pulled back a bit and used her tongue to toy with Delphine's clit, allowing herself to be wrapped in a cocoon of the brunette's moans and lost demands. "Fuck me." Delphine repeated like a mantra, but Lorraine didn't go back to touching her where she truly needed it until she could feel Delphine's body shaking. A sharp intake of breath accompanied by a rather shrill, yet throaty shriek had Lorraine smirking as her tongue moved inside of Delphine. It didn't take Delphine long to come, a mixture of Lorraine's expert movements paired with the fact that she was adding friction by grinding against Lorraine's face.

"It's okay." Lorraine found herself muttering as she rubbed Delphine's thighs as she came down from her high. Delphine's whimpers and moans slowed and eventually Lorraine got up from the floor in time to catch Delphine. She moved them over to the bed and softly kissed Delphine's neck as she rubbed circles onto her stomach. Lorraine ended up falling into a daze that was broken when Delphine's fingers began to roam around her body. 

"C-can I?" Delphine asked and Lorraine nodded. Delphine moved on top of Lorraine, her hand sneaking into the blonde's underwear and nudging Lorraine's legs apart just a bit more. Whilst capturing Lorraine's lips in a searing kiss, Delphine used her thumb to rub Lorraine's clit while she slid two fingers into her. Delphine began pumping, gaining speed as Lorraine reacted to her touch. Delphine found herself addicted to Lorraine's moans and movements. When Lorraine came crashing down, Delphine's name barely a whisper on her lips, both of the women were tired. Delphine fell asleep in Lorraine's arms, Lorraine tracing little patterns on the brunette's skin.

She realized that her attitude towards Delphine changed sometime during their sex. What would've probably been a night spent sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, was instead spent with their bodies pressed against each other's. Lorraine despite being rather tired from their recent relations, wanted nothing more than to be in between Delphine's thighs once more and being able to taste the girl again, but she'd settle for her current position. Lorraine hoped that her new found feelings towards the practical stranger didn't go much further than anything physical. That the cravings her body seemed to be hinting at were nothing more than something that could be fixed with a night spent either against a wall or in bed. Although, she knew better than to think she was that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
